DZMZ
DZMZ-FM, rebranded as iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! Manila, is a flagship contemporary hit radio (CHR) dance music rhythmic and urban contemporary FM music radio station that plays a Dance music, Contemporary R&B, Funk, Motown, K-pop, Hip-Hop, Old School Rap, Quiet Storm, Slow jam and Remixed music format. It is owned and operated by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation in the Philippines. The station's studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, with its transmitter located along the Coca-Cola Plant at Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. A member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). It is a 24-hour operating station as the dance mix music radio station except Holy Week of each year would be replaced by fully automated music (i.e. slow jam) during Thursday and Friday some words from the Holy Week special pluggings such as Bible Reflections and Inspirational Songs regarding the observance of the Lenten Season.and Inspirational Messages every hour in between songs playing. This station was launched on August 2012 as well as a cable music television channel named Danze TV where the studios and DJs of its programs can be seen by its listeners and viewers. iDMZ is currently #1 danze mix radio in the FM ratings (since 2011), according to Radio Research Council. The current station manager of iDMZ is Gary Caoili, broadcast live throughout the Philippine archipelago and throughout the world via Global IBC. History ''DWKB-FM'' era: 1975-1988 Known as DWKB-FM (KB 89.1), the station first aired in 1975 and in a short time, became one of the country's most listened to easy listening FM music stations. ''89 DMZ'' era: 1988-2001 The station later rebranded as 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone), which played dance, hip hop and remixed music. The late rapper, Francis Magalona, worked with the station through his program The Word-up Show, which aired on Saturday nights. It also became the home of the Mobile Circuit, which features DJ M.O.D. and DJ Coki. In 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC 13 to this day. ''Wave 89.1'' era: 2001-2008 Wave 891 began regular operations shortly on March 1, 2001 as Wave 89.1, after Quest, through a government-sponsored bidding, won the rights to the frequency and the facilities of the defunct and sequestered DZMZ (Danze Muzic Zone 89 DMZ, then owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation). Wave 891 continues to use IBC-13's transmission facilities up to the present. ''Wave 891'' era: 2008-2011 Managed by former Magic 89.9 jock Rolando Sulit a.k.a. Joe D'Mango, the station began its operations with a pop soul, pop jazz easy listening format. Some months later, its programming gradually shifted to full pop R&B (also known as Rhythmic contemporary). As of 2009, the station started playing hip-hop tunes. In 2008, the point was eliminated from the title and the station became known as Wave 891. Last January 2010, Wave 891 successfully launched the first Urban Music Awards. Wave 891 as the R&B station lasted for 10 years. Wave 891 was final signed off at June 30, 2011. It continues to broadcast online radio station through live streaming @ www.wave891.fm. ''Return of 89 DMZ'' era: July-August 2011 Throughout the last week of June, plugs were aired on 89.1 with the statement Sayaw, Pinoy!, where the slogan of 89 DMZ's name is used. As of July 1, 2011, in the final-sign off of Wave 891 on August 27, 89 DMZ made a comeback as a revival of the dance music station with its format playing mainstream K-Pop, J-Pop and P-Pop music and the was revival to DZMZ-FM for 89.1 frequency and official website through live streaming via 89DMZ.com. This is a temporary partnership of IBC-13, which took part-ownership of the government-owned station and its privatization. Its programs and DJs premiered on July 4 with the new improved IBC FM dance music station is back with a new sound, a new twist, a new dance and a new voices, redefining the meaning of radio dance entertainment. ''iDMZ 891'' era: August 28, 2011-present iDMZ 891 was relaunched on August 28, 2011 as a dance music, hip-hop, urban and R&B station and inspired by 89 DMZ to bring back the good old days of local air waves music is the #1 dance mix radio station as the the first and the only Filipino broadcasting that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes with the new iDMZ jingle and new slogan Sayaw Pinoy! composed by Lito Camo. The new TV ad featuring the DJs was launched when dance format mass-based station plays not only mainstream dance music, hip-hop, urban R&B and remixed music, but also K-Pop music and novelty hits. Last August 28, it had its debut at 3am with some hip-hop, R&B and dance music and its first day of broadcast began at 8am with Wave 24 for the first song Upside Down (God created indie remix) by Two Minds Crack, followed by some of the DJs from the iDMZ rosters that offers non-stop playing dance music tunes in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. The tribute to the Philippine icon radio station 89.1 DZMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after a decade of quench for dance music with commercial free. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. The station has around 18,000 listeners all over the globe. During the relaunch, iDMZ 891 and IBC begin with the newest variety show on Philippine TV, DMZ-TV which aired as a hookup with IBC where the hosting our favorite teen stars can now be seen on TV screen with the song and dance music party performances. The station has its first-ever 24-hours of new wave music called Wave 24 airs at 6am respectively on Sundays, the 24-hours of down beat mix called Slowjam which airs at 6am on Mondays, it has also developed has a flagship program called Be Heard! aired Friday where promotes both professional and non-professional, Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world. Since its launch, it has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated program, and spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (The voice-over behind iDMZ/script writer/DJ/consultant) Alternative rock music Rockin' Manila which airs on Saturdays from 6-9am with a Pinoy rock at 6-9pm, the party clubbing dance club music Saturday Clubbing every Saturday at 9am-12nn for the 70's disco music and 9pm-12mn for the dance club stuff, the hits of the 80's music Back to the 80's on Saturdays 12nn-3pm and 12mn-3am, and the p90's music 90's Baddest which airs every Saturdays 3-6pm. The first-ever countdown called Sayaw 20, where the top 20 hits, it aired at 6pm respectively on Fridays and The Word delivers live hourly news updates airs daily. It has a group page in Facebook dubbed 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) and iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! with more than 5,000 active members. On January 30, 2012, iDMZ 891 relaunched its new slogan, new theme and jingle Sayaw Pinoy!, is composed by Marcus Davis and Amber Davis and performed by Anja Aguilar. It was debuted last January 30, iDMZ successfully when it relaunched the first Urban Music Awards. Also, signaled the station's new nationwide reach when 89.8 MHz Cebu and 89.3 MHz Davao simulcasted its signals, uninterrupted listening of its programs. On June 30, 2012, when launched its new cable channel called Danze TV where your favorite jocks are seen live from the booth which available only on SkyCable channel 108 aired 24 hours with plugs during commercial gaps for showing the music videos seen on cable TV. As of October 1, 2012, iDMZ 891 planened to relaunches its newest Korean pop online music portal K-Pop Radio with its official website at K-POP Radio. On February 4, 2013, the Kapinoy network IBC and iDMZ 891 teamed up to produce a 30-minute interactive music show Danze sa TV as a hookup with iDMZ 891 where the jocks can be seen on TV with music videos. Recently, it launched its own listening app, available in Android and iOS. This increasing iDMZ 891's ratings and now become The #1 Danze Mix FM Radio in Mega Manila. Since then in the past 3 years, iDMZ 891, which creates a brand for IBC's FM radio stations nationwide is now become The #1 Danze Mix FM Radio among the 6 radio FM stations in Metro Manila in the audience share and ratings, and the first in the Philippines as iDMZ 891 to be number 1 after its relaunch with playing dance music sound in an Asian market for upscale drivers of middle-class and upper-class. iDMZ 891's radio FM companion are Mellow 947 and Magic 89.9 will start attempts to bring in claiming more listeners after iDMZ 891 as the number 1 radio FM network will target A-B-C markets. Some of its station's original programs are Wave 24, Slow Jam, Be Heard!, Rockin' Manila, Saturday Clubbing, Back to the 80's, Sayaw 10, Mobile Citcuit, 90's Baddest, The Flow, Urban Pinas Radio, Dreamsounds and Sayaw 20 which has become the new trend in FM radio history. The station was also launched via HD Radio technology. On July 7, 2013, iDMZ 891 relaunched iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! more sayaw fun, stars and more DJs which programming begin at 6:00 AM with Wave 24 (The Unbeatable) as the first jocks to go on board. The rebranding of this station will now create 89.1 Manila for a brand of IBC's FM radio stations nationwide, which are under the iDMZ station brand. Together with the rebranding of 89.1 as iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy!, a new jingle and official music video was relaunched on Lunch Break and 2013 PBA World Cup on IBC and was performed by Kapinoy stars. The new jingle is recorded by Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion and Young JV. As the result the merger of 89 DMZ and Wave 891, with iDMZ 891 is now setting into more masa style as the upscale and massive mixed of the comtemporary hit radio in dance music, urban music in hop-hop and R&B to complement as iDMZ 89.1 Sayaw Pinoy!, the call numbers of iDMZ officially read as "eight nine one", an apparent attempt to create distinction from competition. It caters to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teen in high-school and college; from the aspirational to the affluent backgrounds. The strong of sequestered radio network group IBC Radio. Its flagship station based in Mega Manila, even with the substantial number of AM and FM stations operating and the stiff competition from both ABS-CBN, TV5 and GMA Network's own networks as well, is the number one radio station in Metro Manila. The network's strongest market is with the provincial or rural people currently residing in Manila helped by its strong brand name in the provinces, IBC Radio managed its AM and FM stations locally with each individual unique brand name enjoys strong ratings all across the country. An established station with a very big fan base more than any other station, iDMZ 891's listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry's best. Its programs are also acclaimed for successfully integrating the dance music and largely western pop R&B sound in an Asian market. Most upscale drivers audience from the A-B-C classes in Metro Manila picked iDMZ 891 (Danze Muzic Zone) as their station of choice on the road, office and studios, making them also the country's premier number 1 dance music FM station in Asia dishing out the dance music, hip-hop tunes and urban R&B sound. On March 22, 2014, the new jingle of iDMZ 891 and music video was launched is recorded by Elmo Magalona, it also undergoes reformatting as new logo, new jingle, new slogan and a TV commercial. It focuses on Top 40 music, dance music, hop-hop and R&B (geared towards the network's target audience of urban, young and hip, youner and teenagers, with radio edits of some songs incorporated due to inappropriate content), along with celebrity interview features. In addition to regular on-air DJs, iDMZ 891 FM also occasionally features guest stints by stars from IBC's top-rating shows. The rebranding proved to be hugely successful, as the live concert of the station during the Grand Kapinoy Weekend on May 31-June 1, 2014 as part of IBC's 54th anniversary was crowded by many people, and with the rebranding, the station posed as very serious competition to many upscale stations in predominantly mix of urban music and dance format, DZMZ's flip to urban music and dance puts them in competition with the return of 107.9 U-Radio, whose direction focuses mostly on pure underground club product, and some specifically as Magic 89.9, Mellow 947 and 99.5 Play FM picked up new competition opposed to iDMZ's straight-ahead broader approach, among others the line-up of top-rated DJs and their shows, whose approach tends to favor more commercialized urban music and dance fare formula. In addition, the station also becomes the first fully licensed commercial urban music and dance radio outlet to cover Metro Manila and became the number 1 urban-dance FM station in Mega Manila based from the Kantar Media and KBP Radio Research Council survey. iDMZ 891 FM is also currently competing with Magic 89.9, Mellow 947 and 99.5 Play FM for the rank 1 spot as the best upscale FM station in the country, dish out with dance music and urban music from hip-hop and R&B sound. iDMZ has also organized some special events, including the Urban Music Awards held at the SM Mall of Asia Arena last June 11, 2014 as part of the third anniversary as iDMZ 891, and live remote broadcast in locations. The station was launched the Sayaw Kapinoy Concert held last August 10, 2014 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. It also unveiled the first Mobile FM radio booth bus for FM radio networks iDMZ 891 FM and Kapinoy FM 107.9, and the OB Van radio booth used by the AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, during the concert. Kapinoy FM will be also aired in Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. Air Staff 'Current' 'DJs' *The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) *The Force (Neil Centeno) *H-Town (formerly from Power 108, Blazin' 105.9, 103.5 Max FM and Wave 891) * Jason on the Radio *The Sting (Terence Khan) (the main voice-over of IBC and DJ and coninuity voice-over of iDMZ) *Marc the Spark *The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) *ZJ Ziggy *DJ Marlon *Peewee (Wenceslao “Peewee” Trinidad) *Kaye (Kaye Tan) (delivers The Word hourly news) *Georgina (Georgina Wilson) *Gary Caoili (Station Manager) *The King (King Dabaon) (Program Director) 'Former' '89 DMZ' *The Mouth (Francis Magalona) *Jellybean (Rolly Manlapaz) (current coliseum announcer for UAAP on ABS-CBN Sports on Studio 23 and PTV and NCAA on Sports5 on AksyonTV) *Chinaman (Joey Lim) *Jolly O! (Dax B. Jose) *Blare (Bernadette Camalig) *DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) 'Wave 891' *Joe D' Mango (now with 92.3 News FM) *KC Montero *Kat Alano *Jada *Jun DJ *Jimmy Muna *George (current voiceover of ETC) *DJ Tayshaun *Pam *Janice *Mabel *Christian *Kel the Mushroom *Robi the Rascal *Don *Thor *BA *Eri *Rye *Lindy *Mike Potenciano *Anthony Suntay (now with IBC) *Jerome B. Smooth *Nina *Wendell Garcia *Kevin Gray *DJ Decipher *DJ Constantine *Diane Elise *Gia 'iDMZ 891' *Raya (Raya Mananquil) *DJ Skratchmark *Julz (Julz Savard) *Nicole (Nicole Andersson) *Gee Canlas *DJ Buzz *The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) *DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) *Arthur (Arthur Serzo) 'DWKB' *Long Tall Howard *Bingo Lacson *Vic Morales *Peewee *Peter Rabbit (Peter Musngi) (current ABS-CBN voice-over) Production Staff *Marcelle John Marcelino (H-Town) (Officer in Charge) *Zar Fernandez (Sales) *Marjorie Gonzales (Traffic Manager) *Marjorie Brual (Accounting) *Gerric Yoingco (Sound Engineer) 'Engineering Department' *Bong Manalad (Chief Technician) *Romel Manigbas (Studio Tech.) *Reynold Yamat (Studio Tech.) *Bhon Decena (Studio Tech.) *Benjamin Valencia Jr. (Transmitter Tech.) *Joseph Marcelo (Transmitter Tech.) *Marlon Wilson Antonio (Transmitter Tech.) Programs 'Current Programs' Weekdays * Peewee in the Morning - Hosted by a radio broadcaster Peewee; Weekdays, 5am - 9am. * The Flow - Hosted by H-Town; Weekdays, 9am - 12nn and Saturdays, 8am - 12nn. * Ear Candy - Hosted by The Unbeatable; Weekdays and Saturdays, 12nn - 3pm. * Joyride - Hosted by Georgina; Weekdays and Saturdays, 3pm - 5pm. * Ready Set Sayaw! - With Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy; Weekdays, 5pm - 9pm and Saturdays, 5pm - 8pm. * The Sting Show - Hosted by The Sting; Mondays-Thursdays, 9pm - 12mn. * Dreamsounds - Hosted by Jason on the Radio, Weekdays, 12mn - 3am. Weekly * Mobile Circuit - The baddest mobiles in the land hosted by DJ Ouch; Wednesday, 7pm - 9pm. * Throw Down - A weekly top 20 hottest hits with your favorite music artist based on listener's requests and votes over hotline 632-9283/634-9283, the text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com; Thursdays, 5pm - 7pm. * DMZ-TV - Thursdays, 8:15pm - 9pm, simulcast over IBC. * Be Heard! - The most sought-after and high-rated program mixes from different DJs around the globe; Friday, 9pm - 12mn, Manila Time. (broadcasting live from the FM radio booth outside broadcast van iDMZ OB Van will hold the DJ mixes in locations Throwback Weekends * Back to the 80's - 12 hours of non-stop hits of the 80's (1980-1990), (Friday, 9am - 9pm, Manila Time) * Saturday Baddest - Reign for the 12-hour mix with the hits of the 90's (1991-1999) and early 2000's (2000-2005) (Saturday, 8am - 8pm, Manila Time) * Wave 24 - 24 hours of pure new wave music from the 80's; Sundays, 5am - 5am the following day. Specials * Slow Jam - 24-hours of cool relaxing down beat mix for advice and counseling with love songs, mellow, slow, urban and R&B hits plus iDMZ DJs; Mondays, 5am - 5am the following day. * Rockin’ Manila - 4 hours of alternative rock music hosted by The Executioner; Saturday, 5am - 9am. * Pinoy Rockin’ Manila - 2 hours of Pinoy rock music hosted by The Force; Saturday, 8pm - 10pm. * Saturday Get Away - the Philippines' longest running clubbing show as the 3 hour party clubbing music in your favorite dance club tunes, house music mix and in-house DJs by The Sting (from iDMZ studios) and DJ Marlon (at iDMZ 891 OB Van) brings you a house music radio show (Saturday, 10pm - 1am, Manila Time) (broadcasting live from the FM radio booth outside broadcast van iDMZ OB Van will hold the party locations with in-house DJs and club DJs) Segments * The Word - Top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the latest national, local, global and entertainment scenes, the 2-minute update in the news program anchored by Kaye; Mondays-Saturdays, 6am - 6pm * OPM in-a-Raw - The music closest to our Pinoy hearts. Everyday, the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits played every hour, because we believe in the Filipino talent. (Everyday, every hour) Slogans Compilations CD's of iDMZ 891 *''Pure Party'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 2'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 3'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 4'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Fully-Loaded! Today’s Freshest Sing-Along Hits'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Full Blast 4 (Maximum Pop Hits)'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *Sam Concepcion: Infinite (Universal Records, 2013) (in collabortion with Mellow 947 and 99.5 Play FM) *Elmo Magalona: Rapper Heartthrob (IBC Records, 2014) (together with Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, Monster Radio RX 93.1, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97dot9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) *Marlo Mortel: Repitition (IBC Records, 2014) (together with Jam 88.3, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.5 Romance FM, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97dot9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) *Cayleen Villamor: Dreams Come True (IBC Records, 2014) (together with Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, Monster Radio RX 93.1, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97dot9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) *Veejay Aragon: Veejay Aragon (IBC Records, 2014) (together with Jam 88.3, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.5 Romance FM, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97dot9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) *Janella Salvador: Oh My Gee (IBC Records, 2014) (together with Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, Monster Radio RX 93.1, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97dot9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) *Pinoy Learns to Rock: Tamang Tama (IBC Records, 2014) (together with Jam 88.3, Magic 89.9, 90.7 Love Radio, 93.5 Romance FM, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, Pinas FM 95.5, 96.3 Easy Rock, 97dot9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM, 102.7 Star FM and 103.5 K-Lite) iDMZ publications *''iDMZ Magazine'' - A monthly entertainment music magazine from IBC Publishing, launched in October 2012. Awards *22nd KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2014 PUP Mabini Media Awards: FM Radio Station of the Year (Won) *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards: Best FM Station (Won) *12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards: Best FM Station (Won) *21st KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Program for Wave 24 (Won) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *Gandingan 2013: 75th UPLB Isko't Broadcast Choice Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *2012 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best Radio New Wave Program for Wave 24 (Won) IBC Stations in the Philippines iDMZ, which stands for Danze Muzic Zone, is IBC's FM Regional Radio Network. :Further information: IBC radio stations References See also *IBC *List of radio stations in Metro Manila *Magic 89.9 sked *Old 89 DMZ Sked (2000) *iDMZ Schedule * Daily Playlists on iDZMZ *KVIL 90's *MOR 4 LIFE 91.9 (2) *The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1 *89 DMZ MOBILE CIRCUIT by trese3057 *iDMZ maging 24 hours a day, 7 days a week *iDMZ Celebrates 1st Year *iDMZ, to relaunch promo this 2012 called Sayaw Winner Milyonaryo! *iDMZ app at the top of the charts! *DJ Join-Forces for iDMZ *Kapinoy Stars grace the Danze Music FM Radio Station iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! *Anja Aguilar Visits iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! *FM station iDMZ turns 2 Years of Sayaw Pinoy! *UrbanPinas hosts nomination for Urban Music Awards 2014 *iDMZ Presents this Weekend *iDMZ 891's Danze Music Awards Jump-Off Party External links *iDMZ 891 official website *Urban Music Awards *iDMZ 891 on Facebook *iDMZ 891 on Twitter Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Philippine radio station stubs Category:Radio stations established in 1988 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Internet radio in the Philippines Category:Internet radio stations Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:RadioWorks Category:Rhythmic Top 40 radio stations in the Philippines